


As We Say Our Long Goodbyes

by tabbytabbytabby



Series: Bad Things Happen Bingo 2 [23]
Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016), Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Angst, Bad Things Happen Bingo, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, End of the World, First Kiss, Love Confessions, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-20
Updated: 2019-07-20
Packaged: 2020-07-08 23:10:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19877614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tabbytabbytabby/pseuds/tabbytabbytabby
Summary: At the end of the world all Stiles and Steve have left are each other.





	As We Say Our Long Goodbyes

**Author's Note:**

> For “lifted by the neck” for Bad Things Happen Bingo.
> 
> I don’t know what this is. Run by Snow Patrol came on and my brain was like “wouldn’t it be fun if you had Stiles and Steve at the end of the world?” and here we are. Now I just need to finish my other Stiles/Steve to make up for this pain 🙈

_ "Scientists are saying the coming asteroid storm is like nothing they've ever seen. While the government urges everyone to stay calm, it's clear that asteroid impact with the Earth is imminent. It appears there's nothing we can do but wait." _

Stiles clicks off the radio with a heavy sigh. It's been the same thing for hours. Asteroids are on a collision course with Earth and there's nothing they can do about it. 

The worst of it is that the highways are all backed up from people trying to get back to their loved ones. The airports aren't even open anymore. Stiles supposes that makes sense. But if they're all going to die he's not sure it matters if it happens in the sky or on the ground. 

He'd talked to his dad a few minutes ago and told him he loved him. Sent texts to all his friends saying the same. He's not usually one for giving up, but this is beyond out of his control. 

He looks up when Steve comes storming out of their motel room, his bad slung over his shoulder. Stiles had snuck out here to listen to the news alone, knowing how much it had been bothering Steve to hear it. 

Apparently leaving him alone hadn't been the answer. 

He hops out of the jeep and walks around to the back as Steve throws his bag in the back and slams the door. He looks at Stiles, his face grim as he holds out his hand. "Give me the keys. I'm going home."

"Steve, the roads are all backed up. You won't make it."

"I have to try," Steve grits out. "Now give me the damn keys."

“There’s no time,” Stiles tells him, sounding calmer than he feels, as he takes Steve’s hand. “Steve. We’re too far away. It’s too late. There’s nothing…”

Stiles cuts off with a gasp when a hand settles around his neck and he finds himself lifted off the ground and pressed against his jeep. He struggles, clawing at Steve’s hand. “Steve…”

Steve’s eyes are blazing as he looks at him, “Stop it. Stop talking like we’re going to die! There has to be time!”

Stiles continues pushing at him. He’d find it laughable that he was here, worried about dying by Steve’s hand considering the world is going to shit around them and they’re most likely going to die at any moment.

“Please…”

Steve’s eyes widen and he lowers Stiles to the ground, removing his hand from his throat. “I’m sorry. God Stiles. I’m sorry.”

Stiles watches as his face crumples a moment before his knees hit the ground. He puts his face in his hands as his shoulders start to shake as he sobs. Stiles kneels down next to him, taking him into his arms.

“I’m sorry,” Steve says again. “I’m sorry. I’m just so scared. I don’t want to die. I don’t want the kids to die. I don’t want you to die.”

“I know,” Stiles whispers, running a hand through his hair as tears start to sting at his own eyes. “I know. This isn’t fair.”

Stiles closes his eyes for a moment as he hears explosions starting to ring out around them. Steve tenses. Stiles pulls back enough to look at him. He takes his face in his hands and gives him a sad smile. “Keep your eyes on me, okay? Don’t look away.”

Steve kisses him then, hard and desperate and full of a longing that until then they’d been too afraid to act on. And Stiles kisses him back, letting himself have this. Knowing this will be the last time he’ll ever gets this. It makes him hold on all that much tighter.

“I love you,” Steve whispers, his words coming out hoarse. “I’m sorry I never told you before.”

Stiles wipes his tears away and smiles. “I know. I always knew. I love you too.”

“We have horrible timing,” Steve laughs. It’s bordering on hysterical. And Stiles gets it. The ground is shaking around them. The air reeks of smoke and death. He can hear screams as people run for their lives. But Stiles doesn’t move. He doesn’t leave Steve’s side. He keeps his eyes on him as the world continues to crumble around them. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Kudos/Comments make my day. ♥  
> [My tumblr](http://tabbytabbytabby.tumblr.com/)


End file.
